But The Heartless Wind Kept Blowing
by Violet Lunar Wolf
Summary: After being rejected by Sirius Black, a teenaged Lupin is forced to spend Valentine's Day alone. Written for round two of the Torture the OTPs competition.


**But The Heartless Wind Kept Blowing**

Disclaimer: all Harry Potter characters, names and locations belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing that you recognize.

 _Written for the Torture the OTPs competition_

 _Prompt - One half of your OTP is gay, the other half is straight. The one whose orientation conflicts with their ability to be a couple can't get the other person to understand that it is literally impossible for him/her to feel that way about them._

* * *

Remus Lupin had watched him from afar, noticing the way his dark curls framed his face. They seemed to hug his rough, manly features. Though perhaps they weren't curls. More like waves. Lush, luxurious waves. An endless ocean that he wouldn't mind getting lost in.

Every time he thought about running his fingers through that mane of hair it made his insides clench, his hand gripping the quil he was holding just a little bit tighter. He tried not to day dream in class. But whenever Sirius Black walked past he couldn't help imagining what it would be like to hold him and caress those gorgeous locks.

Then came the women that were always following him around. Sirius had his pick of the ladies, with no less than three hanging off his arm, chattering away about this and that. He seemed to be enjoying himself, surrounded by all those beautiful women. It was enough to make Lupin's heart sink whenever he saw them walk into a room.

It was true that Sirius Black was attractive. A young male in his prime, perhaps the finest there was in all of Hogwarts. But did they really care about him? Or were they just a bunch of shallow women who cared only for his good looks? That's not to say Lupin didn't notice them too. But there was so much more to it than that. Sirius was witty and intelligent with a good sense of humor. He possessed a kind heart beneath his rebellious exterior. Though he doubted if those women would ever notice.

Lupin grew tired of watching those women giggling and following him around. Sirius deserved better, and yet time and time again when he made his feelings known to the other man Sirius refused to respond.

At first it was subtle, brushing the werewolf aside when he was in the middle of a conversation with a group of female students. He would raise a hand, waving him off with a brief, "Not now, Remus." He wouldn't even bother looking in his direction when he spoke to him. Other times it was a bit of an awkward chuckle, grinning as he put an arm around the lady to his right. By then it was getting to be a bit much, and he didn't know how to tell the werewolf that he just wasn't into that sort of thing.

As time went by Lupin tried turning his subtle gestures into something more forward, such as offering Sirius a box of his favorite chocolate for Valentine's Day. No one had ever know him to part with his beloved chocolate, so for Lupin to give it to Sirius was making quite a statement. A statement which was quickly rejected by the older man.

Lupin visibly wilted as Sirius sighed with annoyance, his hand on the heart shaped box as he pushed it across the table. If he were an actual wolf his ears would have drooped, his tail hanging limply between his legs.

"I'm sorry, Remus. But this isn't going to work. You're not my type. Understand?"

"What would you consider your type, Sirius?" asked Lupin, thinking that maybe he could gain a useful bit of information that might help him win the heart of his beloved.

Sirius looked at him and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Well, for starters it would help if you had boobs." He then spied a group of girls in the corner of the library, and moved to join them, leaving the rejected werewolf sitting at the table by himself.

Lupin gazed at the table for several minutes, listening to the distant sounds of laughter and giggling. He picked up the box of chocolates and left the library, thinking that maybe one day he would try again to win Sirius over. But for now he was headed to his dormitory to spend Valentine's Day alone, with nothing but his thoughts and a box of chocolate to keep him company.


End file.
